Llave Maestra
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Sonrió divertido y devolvió la madera a su lugar, preguntándose sí ese par de niños algún día volvería a esa casa y encontraría la llave. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Llave Maestra.

-Esto es tu culpa, Kurosaki.- murmuró molesto Hitsugaya Toshiro, un hombre de siete años y medio. Sí, un hombre, no un niño. ¡Los niños eran los bebés de seis años! Pero él ya casi tenía ocho, por lo que de forma indiscutible era prácticamente un hombre.

-Puede que _quizás_ haya sido mi culpa que la llave se pierda, pero sí estamos aquí es solo por ¡TU culpa! ¡Y ya te dije que me digas Karin, tonto Toshiro!- chilló molesta la pequeña Kurosaki Karin de siete años recién cumplidos.

-¡No me digas tonto! ¡Y ya te dije que me llames Hitsugaya, tonta Kurosaki!- en toda respuesta, ella solo le sacó la lengua.

Ni siquiera se molestó en refutar su estúpido argumento de que estaban allí por su culpa, él era mucho más maduro que ella y sabía que era inútil… además… no quería que volviera a pegarle. Para ser una niña golpeaba bastante fuerte.

De todos modos, obviamente estaban allí por culpa de la niñita tonta. Fue ella la que pensó que sería taaaaaan divertido usar la llave maestra que le robó al tipo raro de sombrero de la tienda de dulces para entrar a la casa abandonada que estaba frente a la escuela, y fue ella la que volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando él quiso irse por considerar la idea demasiado estúpida, y definitivamente fue ella la que arrojó la llave a su cara antes de lanzarse sobre él a golpearlo por insistir en que deje de llamarla por su apellido.

Bien, tal vez no debería haberse dejado arrastrar ni ayudarla haciendo guardia cuando robó la llave ¡pero es que era tan insoportablemente insistente! Y no ayudaba que su estúpida hermana mayor Momo-moja-camas insistiera en que pasara tiempo con la niña tonta porque aparentemente necesitaba más "amigos" o lo que sea.

Acababa de conocer a la niñita tonta, ella no era de su clase pero un día simplemente empezó a perseguirlo por todo el patio de juegos para arrastrarlo a jugar juntos, y cuando la moja-camas se enteró tuvo la "gran idea" de invitarla a ella y a su familia a cenar, por lo que ahora la tontita sabía dónde vivía y siempre iba a molestarlo. Acababan de entrar en vacaciones de invierno y ella ya lo había arrastrado a un nuevo lugar para jugar. Por supuesto que acabarían encerrados y sin que nadie sepa nada de su paradero.

Se sentó enfurruñado en un escalón de las rotas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso lleno de telarañas y oscuridad. Agradecía que las escaleras estuvieran demasiado destruidas como para permitirles subir o seguro que Kurosaki querría arrastrarlo allí también… y no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad ni a las arañas, más bien a la estructura poco sólida y los brincos que la niña solía dar, sí el suelo del segundo piso era lo suficientemente frágil entonces ella podría lastimarse o algo peor.

Empezó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Qué tal sí un trozo de techo le caía en la cabeza a Kurosaki? ¿Qué tal sí algún insecto la picaba? ¿Y sí se torcía el tobillo? ¿Y sí le daba hambre? ¿Y sí le sucedía cualquier cosa en la que no podría ayudarla? Sus padres no sabían dónde estaban, ella llevaba buscando la llave diez minutos y aun no la encontraba, tal vez pronto anochecería y no podrían encontrarlos ¡y morirían de frío!

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido que nunca creyó escuchar, y al voltear hacia su acompañante le costó creer lo que veía. Allí estaba la feliz y enérgica Kurosaki Karin, sentada en el suelo de madera abrazando sus rodillas mientras suaves sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. No había lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero sí en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Toshi-Hitsugaya…- sollozó otra vez. Él hizo una mueca al escucharla llamarlo así. –Quería mostrarte este lugar para impresionarte y así tal vez tú querrías ser mi amigo, pero… perdí la llave y estamos atrapados... y nuestros padres no saben dónde estamos… ¡Tenías razón, soy una tonta!- lloró de manera desconsolada.

Él suspiró profundamente y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. No le gustaba verla llorar, así que no tenía más opción que tragarse su orgullo y admitir lo que no quería.

-No eres una tonta…- susurró sin mirarla. Eso detuvo los sollozos. –Lo siento también… no tenía que ser tan malo contigo. E-es solo que… no sé hacer amigos.- admitió con las mejillas rojas. –Pero la verdad sí me agradas. Sino no habría dejado que me arrastres.-

-¿De verdad?- él dudó un poco, antes de asentir. Valió la pena cuando ella le sonrió. -¿Entonces podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres?- eso no le gustaba nada, pero haría cualquier cosa porque no volviera a llorar, así que asintió. -¡Sí, somos amigos!- se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero él chilló y rápidamente la apartó y se puso de pie.

-¡No sirve de nada ser amigos sí nos quedamos atrapados para morir aquí! Hay que encontrar esa llave.- ella asintió aún muy feliz.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo buscó por allá y tú por allí!- señaló las áreas a cubrir y rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra.

Desgraciadamente, por más que pasaron casi una hora buscando la llave por todos lados, no lograron hallarla, y ambos se dejaron caer agotados en el suelo con rostros desanimados.

-Maldición… vamos a morir aquí.- ya que su hermana y su abuela no estaban cerca para escucharlo, Toshiro se permitió maldecir.

-¡No quiero morir, aún no he vencido a mi hermano en el futbol!- ella parecía a punto de llorar otra vez, por lo que él comenzó a pensar frenéticamente en una forma de hacerla feliz de nuevo, ya sin mencionar nada acerca de muertes.

Como sí el cielo hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, de repente captó algo blanco y pequeño por el rabillo del ojo. Se volteó hacia el gran agujero en el techo y sonrió un poco antes de golpear suavemente el hombro de su amiga no tan tonta.

-Mira, Karin.- señaló hacia el agujero. -¡Nieve!- ella jadeó y por poco y lo empuja para correr lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba el hoyo, justo a tiempo para que la nieve empiece a caer con más fuerza llenándole el cabello negro de motas blancas.

Era extraño ver nieve dentro de una casa, pero al menos Kurosaki parecía encantada con la suave nevada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la nieve se acumule bajo sus pies pero no tanto como para darles más frío del que sus abrigos puedan soportar.

Él miró hacia el cielo con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que de pronto sintió un golpe helado en la cara. ¡Ella le había arrojado una bola de nieve! ¡Y ahora se estaba riendo de él!

Molesto, se limpió la cara y también acumuló nieve en sus manos, arrojándosela con precisión a la niña en el hombro. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, en la casa abandonada comenzó una verdadera guerra de bolas de nieve.

Toshiro no se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro al jugar juntos, demasiado centrado en la incesante risa de Karin.

No se detuvieron sino hasta que no hubo suficiente nieve en el suelo ni para armar aunque sea una bola pequeña, y entonces ambos se derrumbaron agotados en un escalón de las rotas escaleras. Ella se apoyó en su hombro, y él no protestó.

Unas pocas horas antes del atardecer, la puerta de la casa abandonada frente a la escuela primaria se abrió fácilmente por otra de las tantas llaves maestras del dueño de la tienda de dulces, que miró dentro del lugar con curiosidad para luego sonreír al fijar su vista en las escaleras.

Llamó a los preocupados padres de los niños que estuvieron toda el día perdidos y ellos de inmediato se lanzaron hacia la casa, apenas alcanzando a frenarse a sí mismos al ver a los dos pequeños profundamente dormidos acurrucados juntos.

Con tiernas sonrisas, los padres tomaron a los niños en brazos cuidando no despertarlos y se marcharon cada uno por su lado, pensando en regañarlos luego cuando lo adorables que eran dejara de nublar su furiosa preocupación.

Una vez todos se marcharon, el tendero estuvo a punto de hacerlo también hasta que un destello llamó su atención. Se acercó curioso hacia el metal brillante que titilaba por la luz del sol colándose por la puerta abierta y se agachó en el suelo. Al darse cuenta de que una madera estaba suelta después de una breve observación, rápidamente la hizo a un lado y debajo de ella encontró una de sus llaves maestras, probablemente la misma que le había permitido a la niñita que acababa de encontrar robarle esa mañana.

Sonrió divertido y devolvió la madera a su lugar, preguntándose sí ese par de niños algún día volvería a esa casa y encontraría la llave.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Espero q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

Este fic es el septimo one-shot del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en "Amenaza Potencial" y lamentablemente tambien es el último de hoy.

Género de este fic: Amistad.

Y el genero del proximo fic será: Horror. Mi primer fic de horror, de hecho owo Y aunq estoy emocionada por mostrarselos, tambien no creo conveniente subirlo en estas fechas porq mañana es Navidad y hoy se festeja y la verdad prefiero subir primero otros fics menos... darks xP

Así q dejo pausado el Reto FanFiction hasta el 26 de Diciembre, aunq luego creo q tendre q subir como 3 fics al día si quiero llegar a los 250 fics HK antes de q termine el año xD

Igual no se preocupen, no subire del Reto FanFiction pero en un rato subire otro fic aparte y puede q más tarde o mañana suba más para festejar navidad y ayudarme a alcanzar los 250, así q esta ultima semana del año lo q menos les faltara es HitsuKarin! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
